


R-E-S-C-U-E

by SylviaW1991



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is Bianca, Crowley is Bernard, I'm not sorry, It just has to be that way, M/M, The rescuers au, i'm still not sorry, they're mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: A posh member of the Rescue Aid Society meets a janitor, and it doesn't go quite how the janitor expects it to go.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: An Eventful Surprise





	R-E-S-C-U-E

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/gifts).



> For [bisasterdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisasterdi/pseuds/bisasterdi), who works so very hard for us crazy kids in the GO-Events server.

The little Londoner was running late. Crowley watched him scamper into view, panting and fur standing on end. He tugged at a worn waistcoat, adjusted a bowtie that revealed itself to be tartan-patterned when he drew closer. The Rescue Aid Society didn’t meet in London normally, the preferred meeting locations the States or Switzerland, so it probably wasn’t the best look to be the last one in on one’s home turf. Crowley didn’t think of it as anything but amusing, though, pausing in his sweeping since the posh members of RAS didn’t seem to like his sort. 

Janitors were clearly beneath them, most walking by without even noticing him keeping their space clean or, in the snotty American’s way, deliberately flicking their rubbish close to but not quite in the bin. “Job security,” he’d snickered, his American whiskers very pullable if anyone asked Crowley.

No one asked Crowley.

So, used to being invisible to the RAS members, he leaned against the wall near the baseboard-laid doorway, and was shocked when a smile was sent his way. “They haven’t started yet, have they?”

Behind sunglasses, he blinked at the round mouse and gave him a fresh onceover. He looked every inch the ponce who normally wouldn’t look twice at him, yet... “Dunno. Haven’t heard them singing yet at least.”

“Oh. Oh, good. I was worried.” He let out a relieved little laugh, straightening a camel-coloured coat. “You don’t want to get Gabriel upset with you.”

Crowley wouldn’t really know about that, not entirely sure who Gabriel might be. “Ngk,” he managed, and earned a brighter smile that made him irrationally glad he was wearing sunglasses to shield his eyes from that much _glow_. 

Beyond the door, they could suddenly hear the American bellowing opening statements and his smile vanished on a gasp. “Oh! So sorry. I need to be off. Lovely to meet you...?”

“Crowley,” he supplied, a little dazed.

“Crowley,” the Londonder repeated, as if it was the nicest word he’d ever uttered. Straightening his shoulders, adjusting his bowtie, he gave a little wiggle and smiled a final time before rushing inside.

Crowley couldn’t help peeking in to watch him scurry to his seat, unable to quite keep his own smile away at the way he apologized and weaved his way through. “Nice of you to join us, Aziraphale,” the American called from the stage.

He winced, but settled. “Yes, I- Well. So sorry, Gabriel. I’m afraid there was an issue with the tube. I-”

“Alright, alright. No need for excuses. Everyone’s here now. We can begin in earnest.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. Of course the American prat was in charge, but at least he now had a name to affix to both him and to the Londoner. Aziraphale. A mouthful, to be sure, but a nice one. Unique.

He returned to his sweeping during their silly theme song, content to work and listen in until Hastur and Ligur wheeled over a human-sized glass bottle. In it, was a message.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the NTA, and I do plan on expanding upon it one of these days <3 It was fun to play with!


End file.
